Reader meets Penguin Band
by Snoozy85438
Summary: The official Penguin Band was coming to YOUR night You couldn't wait! You might just meet them, and become their Besides, your best friend is cadence, the islands best


**Sorry for the delay, my computer crashed and that was my computer i was using for the story YBA.**

**So, this story is for all you penguin band fans out there! ( when it says *your name* That is a space for your name. So if your name was Taylor it would be read as "Hey Taylor!" Okay?)**

**Please note- your a girl.**

* * *

You woke up, today was the day, the Penguin Band was actually coming to preform in the nightclub!  
But not just any night club, no, this was the one in YOUR area! Exciting!  
Since you were a huge fan of them, you were super excited! Maybe you could meet them.

About an hour later, your day dream is interrupted by a loud and fast knock. You quickly put on something comfortable and headed for the door. It was your friend Cadence.

"Sup *your name*!" She exclaimed. You realized you were a very lucky penguin. Cadence, the islands famous DJ was actually your friend, and judging from the fact she's really close to the penguin band, you had a greater chance of meeting them, unlike other normal penguins.

"Hey!" You said while grinning. She grinned in return  
"So, you know the Penguin Band, their going to preform tonight, and since i totally owe you from that night, i'll give you a free V.I.P pass!" She handed the V.I.P pass, and you took it with no hesitation.

"Whoa, thanks a bunch DJ K!" You said, and you high-fived her. There was a little pause. Then it broke with you saying,  
"Hey, Are you coming?" She smirked  
"No, I'm PREFORMING!" You threw your arms around her and smiled

"OMG, Cadence, that's so cool!" You and her laughed together and as you guys pulled away from the hug she looked at you for a moment and her eyes sparked with something, you knew she had an idea

"Hey, *your name*! It's going to start in two hours, i look pretty cool, but lets fit you into something a little more...Chill" She winked at you and dragged you outside, you grabbed the keys as you and her flew out.

**-**  
**5 minutes later, at the gift shop**  
**-**

You stood there a little confused, you were not much of a fan, when it came to fashion.

"Oh, Cadence, thanks but i really don't know any-Hey!" She pulled you in the dressing room and shoved a top in your face- actually, it was cute.

"Not bad..." You said and she giggled at the way you looked at the top. After that, she gave you jeans, you didn't look half bad, almost kinda good. You winked in the mirror and turned to Cadence who was smiling.

"Perfect!" She said. Then she turned around and picked up a silver beanie, and a red bandanna. "which one?" She added and you thought for a moment. You liked both Petey K and G billy, and you liked both the drums and guitar. You frowned, since you couldn't choose. Cadence got this and grabbed your flipper, she had dragged you to a sewing machine.

"What are you thinking of, Cadence?" She grinned and tied the Red Bandanna around the beanie. She frowned and then swapped the Red bandanna with the blue. She much rather that colour, so it seemed, then proceeded to do what she was doing before. After about ten minutes, she was done. She turned it into some sort of beandanna, well, i call it that now. It looked amazing.

"Oh Cadence...It's super cool!" You put it on your hair, an looked at yourself in the mirror, you looked REALLY good. Your friend, Cadence, was a miracle worker. She grinned at you as you hugged her.

"..Hang on, we only have about an hour left, the place is gonna be packed!" You were puzzled.  
"Really?" you asked and she nodded, pulling you out.

**-**  
**At the nightclubs rooftop**  
**-**

You heard screaming fans, they were everywhere. You suddenly notice four penguins looking at you, one was red, the other was blue, the other one yellow and finally, the tallest one, green.

Cadence grinned and introduced you too them "*your name* this is Stompin' Bob, G Billy, Franky and Petey K. You guys, this is, *your name*"

You felt yourself half faint, it's the penguin band! And all four of them were grinning at you. You seemed to have attracted the attention of Petey K and G Billy as they came towards you and looked at your beandanna.

"Nice hat ya got there" G Billy said, flipping his drumsticks in his flippers.  
"Yeah girl, swag." Petey k, while nodding. You blushed violently and looked up at them, who were still grinning and said

"Thanks, Cadence made it, i couldn't choose between the famous Beanie, or Bandanna, i'd much rather have both, so she combined them. I call it a 'Beandanna' " You then grinned back at them and you all started laughing.

"Lol, nice!" G Billy said and Petey K nodded, agreeing. You seemed to hit it off with those two. You suddenly heard a shout, it was Cadence.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" the crowd went wild and the two guys turned back to You.

"Thats our cue" G Billy high-fived You and went on stage while Petey K shouted for the other guys. Cadence lead You to the front seats, where the other penguins from the crowed couldn't go. Rookie was there, for fun You guessed, and Aunt Artic was also there, obviously to advertise this whole thing. Other famous penguins were there but Your eyes were fixed on the band and Cadence. You were loved dazed, but not from the band, but from the music! Yes, the music. It was amazing, so fun, yet relaxing. So loud, yet so soothing. You felt Your eyes stay there, fixed in some sort of coma then all of the sudden.

"Yo, *your name* Are you alright?" It was Stompin' Bob, with the rest of the band behind him.  
"Yes, sorry! Your music is just so amazing." They grinned at you, even though the fans behind you were screaming.

"Thanks! *your name*! Hey, we gotta go, sign some auto-graphs! We'll be back though!" Said G Billy, Franky waved shyly and they all waddled to the screaming fans. You waved back and Cadence waddled towards you.

"So?" She asked? You chuckled softly.  
"So? So what?"  
"What do you think!" She laughed and you looked at her grinning.  
"I think i might have just met, not only my inspiration, but some of my best friends."

* * *

**ZE END. I think this went well, what about you?**

**Thanks for reading ;)**


End file.
